The subject technology relates to data processing systems, and in particular, to energy usage alerts for a climate control device.
Energy users typically do not have knowledge of how much energy has been consumed and/or how large a utility bill is expected to grow until the energy user receives a utility bill. In some approaches, the energy user can actively manage energy usage by performing certain power conservation actions (e.g., budgets, usage adjustments). However, the task of consistently creating a budget for the utility bill or consistently taking action to alter power usage to meet a certain budgeted amount poses increasing challenges that adversely impact the energy user experience.